


You on wine, me on whiskey.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: It’s smut with a small amount of plot.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	You on wine, me on whiskey.

Alex feels the shift in the air before she hears the door to the restaurant open. She knows it’s Lena immediately, but she’d never be able to tell you how. Maybe it’s the soft floral smell that seems to always linger around her, maybe it’s the electricity that Alex feels whenever she’s around. When Alex turns, she sees all eyes in the room on the woman walking towards her. Some just want a glimpse of the famous Lena Luthor, some, she’s certain, have never actually seen anyone as beautiful as her in person before.

Either time slows down or Lena’s walking slow deliberately, giving Alex time to take in the soft waves of her long, dark hair; the darkness of her eye makeup contrasting with the brightness of her red lipstick. All of it makes her green eyes look even more emerald than they usually do. She’s wearing Alex’s favorite red dress, one that hugs her perfectly, strapless with a small dip in the middle, enough to tease but not show. Tall black heels click across the floor as Lena gets closer to Alex, leaving Alex frozen, her class of whiskey halfway between the bar and her mouth.

“Hey darling,” Lena says when she gets close, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to Alex’s cheek. Alex is silent as Lena sits beside her, wanting nothing more than to pull her into a much firmer kiss.

“They said our table will be ready in twenty so I thought we’d have a drink,” Alex says. She waits as the bartender walks up, wondering what kind of night this is going to be. She can always tell what mood Lena is in by what she orders to drink. Beer says she has had a tough day and wants to relax, sip it slowly while they eat and end the night in a relaxing bathtub with Alex soaping up her back. Tequila says something awful happened that day that she just wants to forget. She’ll slam it back, leaving Alex to get her in bed with a glass of water and a Tylenol on the bedside table. Whiskey usually means they’ll ask for the check before they even get their entrees, and Lena will spend the entire ride back to Alex’s place with her lips on Alex’s neck.

“Your best red please,” Lena answers. It’s such a simple request, but it sends a thrill up Alex’s spine.

“How was your day?” Alex asks after Lena’s had her first sip. 

Lena huffs out a small laugh before she takes another sip. “I spent my day wanting to be here with you.”

Alex smiles over her glass as she takes another sip, the whiskey warming her stomach.

“When did they say the table would be ready?” Lena asks. Alex can’t help the smile on her face. She’d expected Lena to ask before she finished her first glass of wine.

“It’ll probably be another ten minutes or so,” Alex answers. She watches Lena as she contemplates, taking another sip of her wine. Lena says nothing as Alex waits for her to finish the drink. Alex knows what’s coming, could say the words for Lena if she really wanted to, but she waits for Lena to say it out loud.

When Lena swallows her last sip of wine, there is a glint in your eye. “Don’t you think it’s too bright in here?”

Alex stands then, drops forty dollars on the bar, and grabs Lena’s hand.

It’s only a few minutes before they’re on the street, holding hands, and laughing; heading away from the restaurant.

“If we keep blowing off our reservations there,” Alex begins, “they’re going to stop letting us make them.”

“I compensate them for it baby, don’t worry,” Lena says, sending Alex a wink.

The walk is short, just a few blocks down Main Street, one right turn, and two more blocks before they’re walking down an alleyway to a door that has a green awning over it. It’s solid black, no signs about the establishment within on the door, something you have to know is there to find.

They’ve been there countless times, but there is a thrill anyway as Alex opens the door to lead them inside.

It is dimly lit, like always, smoke in the air from the one guy always at the end of the bar smoking a cigar. Country music plays from the jukebox in the corner that has been operating for god knows how long.

“There they are,” comes a lively voice from behind the bar. Their favorite bartender, Brandon, is already moving towards the bottle of Bulleit that he knows Alex will order. Alex just watches as he pours her bourbon before pouring Lena’s glass of wine.

This bar is never crowded, but the regulars are all there. Some sit at the bar or in booths drinking, others play pool or darts, and some slow dance on the makeshift dance floor underneath the neon lights.

Alex slides Lena’s chair out for her, something beautiful in the contrast of her expensive, red dress to a dinged up and old barstool. Everything about Lena looks out of place here, but it’s exactly why they’d fallen in love with this place. It had once been a place that Alex could blend in, drink entirely too much, and wallow in her own self pity. She’d always envied the couples that just came there to slow dance, just wanting to be close. It’s exactly why she’d first brought Lena here on their third date.

Now, she’s facing Lena, her knee resting between Lena’s as they both sip their drinks.

The conversation is casual, about their days and the movie they’d watched the night before as that second drink of the night turns into a third, then a fourth. When Lena drinks the last drop of her fifth, her nails start light at Alex’s knee, running up her leg over the dress slacks she’s wearing.

“You want to dance baby?” Alex asks, earning a nod from Lena.

She doesn’t actually know any of the music that plays here, mostly country music from the 50s and 60s that’s twangy and slow, well outside of Alex’s typical genre. 

It’s music that she can pull Lena close to her, let her hands rest on Lena’s low back as Lena’s hands wrap loosely around her shoulders, resting at the back of Alex’s neck. They sway, cheeks pressed together for the first song.

Maybe it’s the buzz of the alcohol or the atmosphere they’re in, but Alex can feel every place they touch. Where their bodies press together, where Lena’s fingertips have started to play with the shaved hair at the nape of Alex’s neck. What’s the most distracting is Lena’s breaths on her ear, soft and slow, rhythmic with each rise and fall of her chest.

Alex always gets lost in it, unaware of the people around her even with the boisterous laughs over lost bets in pool games. Honestly, she’d never leave this dance floor if she could, never leave this place where Lena clings to her.

“One more drink?” Lena whispers in Alex’s ear, breaking the spell just slightly.

This drink happens in silence, between sips and touches, innocent ones that promise so much more. Alex’s hand on Lena’s knee, her fingers dancing across Lena’s forearm where it rests on the bar, a hair tucked behind an ear, Lena’s fingers gently smoothing out Alex’s tie – it’s enough to overwhelm the senses. Whiskey burning her throat, the sight of Lena’s green eyes, the slow drawl of the music in the background, and Lena’s touch on her forearm, leaving tingles in her wake. 

“Call us a cab darling,” Lena says when the last drop of her drink is gone.

It’s only about fifteen minutes between when they leave the bar and are standing in the elevator of Lena’s apartment building.

When the door finally clicks behind them, the room is silent, a contrast to the noise of the bar.

Alex steps closer, her lips just a breath away from Lena’s, finally at the point of the night that she knew they’d always get to the moment Lena had ordered that first glass of wine.

It’s soft and slow, the way Alex leans in to kiss her, lips moving against each other in a casual slow dance that they’re both very familiar with at this point. Lena’s hands find their place in Alex’s hair as Alex’s tongue slowly slides over painted red lips, Lena more than happy to meet her in the middle, tongues fitting together in a slow kiss. It’s meant to be felt not quick, the sensation of tongues sliding together, lips touching, Alex’s hands roaming Lena’s back until she can get to the zipper of her dress.

Alex leans away, hands guiding Lena to turn so that she can unclasp and then unzip the dress, letting her fingertips drag over exposed skin, just stopping at the top of the lace hidden underneath.

Fingertips trail over the curve of Lena’s hip, down her legs as Alex kneels to help her slide off her heels.

Alex’s hands are warm against Lena’s legs as she stands, letting them drag up and over Lena’s backside, settling on her low back. Even with Alex standing behind her, a moment passes between them, Alex’s mouth ghosting over Lena’s shoulders, up to her neck where Alex runs her tongue up the side of Lena’s throat, stopping at her ear.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alex whispers before she repeats her path, back down Lena’s cheek, across her bare shoulder. Alex works her hands inside Lena’s dress to start to push it down. Lena’s skin is like silk beneath her fingers, soft and smooth before being covered by lace, the dress finally sliding over her hips to pool to the floor.

Alex helps her step out of it before Lena turns towards her. Lena’s fingers play with the tie around Alex’s neck, loosening the knot, before she starts to push, stepping with Alex until the back of Alex’s knees hit the couch.

Lena’s hands spread out to slide under Alex’s jacket, taking her time until Alex helps her take it the rest of the way off.

“Sit,” Lena demands.

Alex watches her carefully as Lena’s hands move to her back, unhooking her own bra, and taking her time to let it fall from her arms. Alex’s breath hitches, breathing speeding up as Lena’s hands run down her torso to her underwear. Manicured nails slide under the band of them as Lena makes a show of sliding them down slowly, leaning over, never breaking eye contact with Alex until she’s naked in front of her.

Lena settles on Alex, straddling her lap, drawing Alex into a firm kiss that’s all pent up desire. The kiss has Alex reeling as Lena grabs one of Alex’s hands, sliding it down Lena’s body, over the curve of her breast, and between her legs.

“Fuck,” Alex says when she slides two fingers through Lena’s dripping center.

“This is what you do to me,” Lena says as Alex’s fingers run from her entrance to her clit, circling it, and back.

Alex slides a finger inside Lena, overwhelmed by the sensation of Lena’s walls tightening around her finger. Alex’s thrusts are teasing, shallow and slow as Lena’s hands grip onto her shoulders.

Eyes lock as Alex slips a second finger inside of Lena, moving in and out of her slowly, Lena’s hips rocking at the same pace.

The moment comes quickly, where Alex knows Lena is going to ask for her to move faster, or is going to stop her completely, depending on what she wants to do tonight. When Lena’s hips slow and her fingers wrap around Alex’s wrist to stop her movements, Alex can’t help but huff out a small laugh.

Lena tugs on Alex’s wrist, her arousal evident by the way Alex’s fingers glisten as Lena pulls her hand to her mouth.

The pads of Alex’s fingers touch her lips first, sliding across her bottom lip, leaving wetness there, until Alex pushes them inside her mouth. Lena’s tongue swirls over each finger, between the digits as she takes them further into her mouth. The underside of her tongue runs over the tops of Alex’s fingers, circling around to run over every knuckle, licking Alex’s fingers clean. Lena’s grip on Alex’s wrist tightens as she starts to pull Alex’s fingers out of her mouth, nibbling on the tips as they pass over her lip.

Lena stands, pulling Alex’s wrist to pull her up with her. Lena walks backwards, keeping herself close to Alex as they make their way down the hallway towards Lena’s bedroom.

Lena’s first focus is on Alex’s tie, pulling it loose from Alex’s neck, discarded onto the floor over Lena’s shoulders before she starts to work on the buttons of Alex’s shirt, pulling it free from her pants to get it off.

“I want you to do something for me,” Lena says, head including towards her closet door, and Alex knows what it is she wants, had been preparing for this moment all night.

It doesn’t take her long to slide the dildo in place considering Alex was already wearing the underwear for it, knowing Lena more than she ever thought she would by now.

When Alex comes out of the closet, she watches her girlfriend carefully. The air thickens around them as Lena steps forward, one hand running over the bulge that is now in Alex’s pants. Heart racing from the touch, Alex’s breathing spikes, releasing an involuntary groan as Lena’s fingernails firmly press down before dragging up and over Alex’s stomach.

As Lena lowers herself to her knees, Alex maintains eye contact with her as her belt buckle is undone, the button and zipper of her pants quickly out of the way. Alex wants Lena to take her in her mouth then, but she can tell by the glint in Lena’s eyes that that isn’t exactly what she has in mind.

She helps Alex out of her pants and socks before that mischievous smile lights up her face.

“Lay down,” Lena says, already turning towards the bed to watch Alex do so.

The soft satin of the sheets are cool on her back, Lena’s weight as she straddles Alex’s legs pushing her further into the mattress.

Lena leans down, dragging her lips across Alex’s before she slides the tip of her tongue into Alex’s mouth, flicking over Alex’s tongue briefly as she guides Alex’s hands over her head.

“Don’t touch baby,” Lena says. “Don’t make me have to tie you up.”

Alex keeps her hands above her head as she watches Lena’s hands start to massage her own chest, gripping her breasts and squeezing, fingers dancing over her nipples until they’re hard.

“Do you like that baby?” Lena teases, and all Alex can give her is a weak nod. She fights the urge to grab Lena, wanting nothing more than to flip them over.

Lena starts to move then, lowering herself down to kiss Alex gently, mouth moving down Alex’s neck, mouth ghosting over each of her nipples and down, pausing to swirl her tongue around Alex’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Alex groans as Lena bites gently at her hip bones.

Green eyes are impossibly darker when Lena’s tongue moves to the head of Alex’s strap on, running teasing circles around it, over and over until Alex feels dizzy from the visual. Lena takes her time to tease, running her tongue from the base of the shaft and up to the head, repeating the process over and over again until Alex has to grip the sheets to prevent from touching her.

Lena’s eyes never leave her as she takes the head into her mouth, sliding down almost to the base and back, head bobbing as she sucks Alex off, the base of the strap on pushing against Alex enough to tease her.

The strap on shines with Lena’s spit when she pulls away.

“Baby, I bet it’s so hard to watch that without putting your fingers in my hair,” Lena teases. Alex doesn’t even realize she’s going to groan until she does, hips canting up towards Lena’s mouth.

Lena moves to her knees, hovering over the strap on before she slowly sinks down on it.

Lena’s hands rest on Alex’s chest, giving her leverage. Lena’s hips shift forward and back, rocking against Alex as the base pushes harder against her, more than teasing pressure this time.

“Lena,” Alex says, a warning clear in her tone.

“Just a little bit longer baby,” Lena says as she starts to rise up and down on the strap, fucking herself slowly. It’s mesmerizing to watch the strap on slide in and out of her, Lena’s moans filling the sounds in the room. She’s not moving fast enough to get herself off, but it’s excruciating for Alex.

She aches to be able to run her fingers over Lena’s nipples, to slide her fingers over her clit as Lena rocks back and forth.

“Lena,” Alex warns again as Lena’s thrusts start to pick up in speed.

Alex can tell from Lena’s movements that she’s getting close, hips rocking harder, shuddering with each spot the strap on hits inside of her.

“Can I?” Lena asks, the first indication that she’s almost ready to stop teasing Alex, to let her have control of where this goes.

“Ask nicely,” Alex insists, watching the shift between Lena’s teasing and Alex’s need to be in control.

“Please?” Lena asks.

“Yes baby, you can come,” Alex responds.

She watches as Lena falls over the edge, Alex’s name tumbling from her lips as her movements become more erratic until they stop completely.

“Fuck,” Lena gets out, releasing a breath like she’d been holding it the whole time.

All it takes is a nod from Lena before Alex grabs her, flipping them over, Alex pressing Lena firmly into the mattress.

Alex slips inside of her as Lena’s legs hook around her back, holding Alex to her.

Alex’s thrusts start slow, building. She wants to tease Lena like she’d teased her, but something about the look on Lena’s face tells her she shouldn’t.

“Harder baby,” Lena groans. “Please?”

Alex picks up her pace then, her heart pounding in her chest as the headboard hits the wall, the sound rhythmic with each huff of Lena’s breath.

Alex’s arms burn from holding herself up as she fucks Lena hard, bottoming out with every thrust, until Lena is having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Red fingernails dig into Alex’s back, scratching a path that will certainly still be there tomorrow, a beautiful reminder of the night before.

“I really should pull out,” Alex whispers into Lena’s ear. “Make you wait since you teased me so much.” Alex thrusts harder as she says it, knowing it’s an empty threat because Alex can feel it herself.

That familiar tingling spreading from her core with each brush of the base of the strap on against her causes Alex to move faster, pulling halfway out before she’s pushing back in, Lena’s nails still digging into her back.

“Fuck baby,” Lena moans. “Please don’t stop.”

Alex doesn’t, but she knows it won’t be long before she tips over the edge. She fights it, wanting to make sure that Lena gets there first.

All it takes is a few more firm thrusts before Alex feels Lena’s legs shaking around her before she’s lost in her own orgasm. Each moan that fills the room is louder as Alex’s hips continue to move, working them both through an orgasm that has Lena’s legs still shaking when Alex stops moving.

Alex settles over Lena, the tips of her hair hanging in Lena’s face, breath mixing as they both try to slow their breathing down.

“Fuck,” Alex huffs out.

“Yes we did,” Lena responds, getting a laugh from Alex.

“I really love when you drink wine,” Alex teases.

“And I love you,” Lena says.

“Well, that too,” Alex responds, hiding the blush she thinks she’ll always get when Lena says that, leaning in to place a delicate kiss to Lena’s nose before she rolls off.

It doesn’t take long for them to get cleaned up and settled into bed, Lena’s head tucked into Alex’s neck, one arm and one leg thrown over her.

As Lena drifts off to sleep, Alex kisses her forehead gently, before she closes her own eyes, drifting off to sleep at the end of another perfect night.


End file.
